


Black Cat Coffee

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Black Cat Coffee

Harold was really starting to enjoy his mornings. Surprising for someone who is not a morning person, but sometimes there’s something worth waking up for. Something like watching two strangers fall in love.

It was really quite surprising that he was even witness to this, but it had all started when the new cafe had opened up. He had gone there to get some coffee and had thought it was cute. There was a girl working the register with a little ladybug pin on her apron. All the drink names were sweet and charming, things like ‘Honey Bee Tea.’ The coffee was good and decently priced so he came back.

He wasn’t the only regular, there was one guy who came in at around the same time and he always ordered a Black Cat Coffee. The thing that made it entertaining was the way Black Cat and Ladybug Girl would flirt. At least, Harold was pretty sure it was flirting. What else do you call it when Ladybug Girl started drawing a cat face on Black Cat’s cup or when he started tipping far more than what could be considered normal? Their relationship had slowly progressed from shy glances to puns to winks. To be honest, Harold felt a little creepy watching them. But then again, how could he not?

The bell on the door jingled as he walked in. He got in line behind Black Cat and waited as the blond ordered his drink. Ladybug Girl made it up and pulled out her usual sharpie. Harold watched with delight as she wrote down a suspicious looking string of numbers before handing it to Black Cat. The poor guy blushed and stammered out a thank you before practically running out of the shop.

Yeah, Harold was  _ really _ enjoying his mornings.


End file.
